


Welcome to the losers club

by jack05writes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack05writes/pseuds/jack05writes
Summary: Since bill had quit as the bassist of the losers club, he desperately needed replacing...Enter eddie kaspbrak.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: IT ❀ Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Welcome to the losers club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rea_of_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_of_sunshine/gifts).



In all honesty, richie didn't know why he was so sad. Bill was busy. He studies medicine, and even though bill tried to hide it, richie knew how tired the poor boy was all the time.  
That was the problem with bill- it had only taken him this long to quit the band because of how selfless he is, and how he didn't want to be an inconvenience. But his selflessness was exactly why he wanted to study medicine, I guess. Bill just always wanted to help people.

But despite knowing all of this, richie couldn't help but feel down. And the clouds seemed to mirror his mood, tinting the streets a shade of grey as richie pinned up posters to every lamppost he walked past. 

_How are we ever going to find a bassist as good as bill? _He thought glumly. _And fuck me if anyone actually turns up to the audition. _____

_____ _

But a week later, richie turned up with low expectations, only to be pleasantly surprised by the amount of eager college students. Next to him, beverly looked excited.  
"Look at how many people actually turned up!!!" The redhead shrieked gleefully whilst grinning at mike, who sat beside her. Mike smiled calmly.  
"As your manager," mike said good-naturedly,  
"It is my duty to ask that you tone it down before you scare someone away."

_____ _

Now, if you want to get to know beverly, an important thing is that she is constantly this way. Richie often wonders where she gets all of her energy from, but in the end she doesn't complain- it makes her an absolute beast on the drums. 

_____ _

Mike, on the other hand, is a calm and laid back business major (yes, they exist) who, after being evicted from stan's dorm and replaced with stan's boyfriend, had the what some might call misfortune of living with richie tozier. 

_____ _

The band's lead guitarist, stanley- the infamous photography major and perfectionist boyfriend of the one and only bill denbrough- is the one who always plans rehearsals and bugs mike to get them gigs wherever the fuck he can. People outside of the band might view him as sort of uptight, but the losers club all appreciate him, and they're all well aware that they would be nothing without their founding father.

_____ _

Richie was on lead vocals and rhythm guitar. For someone who is constantly dubbed "trashmouth," richie has the voice of an angel- a sexy, demon angel but an angel nonetheless.

_____ _

And now there was a spot open for bassist. This was previously big bill, but clearly that didn't work out, so here they were.

_____ _

The first person stepped into the band room and introduced himself.

_____ _

"Hey, I'm connor bowers. I'm going to be playing livin' on a prayer by bon jovi."  
The losers all smiles welcomingly at him, and heard him play.  
This happened for many more auditions, until someone stepped in who actually caught richie's eye. 

_____ _

"Hi, my name is eddie kaspbrak and I'll be playing rush by yyz," the boy said.

_____ _

And then he started playing.

_____ _

All four of the losers looked at one another in excitement as they listened to this short, slightly timid boy absolutely kill it on their makeshift little stage. Richie was in awe. Not only was this guy an incredible bassist- he was also extremely handsome. Richie almost didn't notice when he stopped playing.

_____ _

And that was that.

_____ _

Meet eddie kaspbrak, the newest addition to the losers club! Despite being a small, anxiety-ridden literature student, the new bassist was secretly a massive badass. Maybe only in the sense that he would not hesitate to complain to a manager, or any member of authority for that matter, but he was still kickass nonetheless.

_____ _

The boy was shy at first, but eventually he warmed up greatly to the rest of the losers club- and he was a great asset in band practice.

_____ _

"Guys! I got everyone their starbucks order!" He would shout, as the rest of the band looked up to see him hauling five drinks in a clear box (which he had started carrying in his car for this purpose) and a bass guitar that seemed almost too big for his body over his shoulder. Richie ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Awh! You should've, Eds!" Richie said with a grin. Eddie shrugged him off, flustered.  
"Get off me! And don't call me Eds!"  
"Oh, you know you love it."

_____ _

Stan huffed at their shenanigans, and interrupted.  
"Guys? Mike had something to tell us?" He said with a slight frown. Mike smiled thankfully at him.  
"Yes, I did. I've managed to get us a gig- of sorts. I've signed us up for the band battle that's a month from today- and it's a pretty big deal.  
Ben Hanscom is going to be there... and as you guys know he's a pretty big deal. If you're a college band? He's the person you need to get good with."  
Richie looked concerned-  
"But a month from today? There's a lot of shit we need to get done. Are you sure we'll be able get things done in time?"  
Mike smiled his signature soft smile.  
"Of course. I believe in you guys."  
"Oh stop being a sap, michael," bev teased. The losers laughed.  
.  
.  
.  
Richie wasn't expecting the knock on his door in the middle of the night- but who ever is, really- so when eddie turned up at richie's door at one in the morning, richie was justifiably confused.  
After opening the door, richie found eddie looking at him apologetically.  
"Hey," eddie said with a slight grimace.  
"Hey," richie repeated.  
"I know it's a lot to ask, but can I stay here for the night? Uh... my roommate brought a girl home, and I don't want to listen to that."  
"Um, yeah sure! Come in."  
Richie showed eddie inside, and they sat on the couch together.  
"Sorry the place is a mess," richie apologised. "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?"  
"No, thank you. And don't worry about it, the place looks great!"  
Richie blushed and muttered out a small "thanks." Feeling quite a bit too vulnerable, richie decided to interrupt himself with a joke.  
"Your roommate is getting some, huh? Bet you can relate. The dude must have to clear out fairly often, with the amount of chicks you probably bring home," richie said with an awkward laugh. Eddie looked at him, confused.  
"You know I'm gay, right richie?" Eddie said.  
Richie did not.  
"Oh- of course I did! I was just making a joke... you know I'm gay as well?"  
Richie could've sworn he saw eddie blush.  
"Yeah, I... I kind of figured," the boy chuckled awkwardly.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah." 

_____ _

_Time for me to save myself. ___

_______ _ _ _

"So are you good to sleep on the couch or... I mean, you could take my bed if you wanted. I can just sleep here," richie almost shouted, mentally scolding himself for possibly waking up mike.  
"I- I can sleep here, it's fine."  
"Okay."  
Richie didn't move.  
"Hey eddie?"  
The boy in question turned to him and smiled. Richie hesitated for a moment, and then told him:  
"I'm really glad you joined the losers club."  
.  
.  
.  
The next morning, richie woke up before eddie and walked into the living room. There eddie lay, hair a mess, arms contorted in a strange position and neck bent in a way that could not have been comfortable- looking as beautiful as ever. Richie smiled to himself softly, and put the hob on. Richie never made a cooked breakfast- it was far too expensive usually, but something about eddie just made the boy just want to spend all of his money on him.  
When eddie finally woke up, the first thing he saw was richie smiling whilst flipping his eggs and singing softly to 'uptown girl' by Billy Joel.  
"Did you seriously sleep in those clothes?" Richie questioned once he finally spotted eddie. "You really didn't think to bring a change of clothes."  
Eddie scowled.  
"I'm sorry I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible," he retorted. Richie just shook his head, and left the room. He soon returned with a clean t-shirt and some jeans, and tossed them at eddie. Eddie left to get changed, and once he came back, the eggs were on the plate alongside some bacon and beans on toast.  
Eddie thanked richie, and they ate in a comfortable silence.

_______ _ _ _

Soon it was time for eddie to leave, and though it wasn't far, richie walked him to the door.  
"Thanks for letting me stay here for the night," eddie said with a blush. Richie blushed too.  
"It was no problem. You know I enjoy your company," richie replied.  
Eddie looked him in the eye, and before richie knew it, was slowly leaning in. Their lips touched- short and sweet- before eddie pulled away.  
"Bye, richie,"  
And with that, eddie left.  
.  
.  
.  
It had been a month, and richie and eddie still hadn't talked about the kiss. Richie was getting anxious over it- but there was something else that he was more anxious for.  
It was the day of the band battle.  
The entirety of the losers club was quite literally freaking out. Rehearsals were non-stop, but so much went wrong. Richie swore that if the sound technicians fucked up the speakers one more time he would lose his shit!

_______ _ _ _

But then they went up on stage, and looking into the crowd, richie saw bill's face and found comfort. He took the mic, and looked at his friends on stage- and at mike, who was backstage, sending him thumbs up.  
"Hello! We are the losers club! The that we'll be performing today is 'kissing bridge,' written by us."  
Beverly cried out her signature  
"One, two, one two three four!"  
And the rest was a blur. All richie remembers is singing his heart out- because when it came to being on stage, the boy was in his element.  
And the crowd loved it. Once the song had finished, the losers went backstage and piled on top of one another in one massive group hug.  
.  
.  
.  
Ben hanscom walked on stage. And smiled into the microphone. Richie saw beverly holding her breath as the losers heard ben deliver his speech on how "every band was amazing but there can only be one winner!"  
The losers held their breath as ben hanscom opened a rather official-looking envelope. "And that winner is... the losers club! Congratulations!"  
Nobody could believe it. Each member rejoined the group hug, crying tears of pure happiness.  
"You have to go on stage guys!" Mike yelled, and as usual, the band obliged.  
Accepting the trophy, stan had the biggest smile on his face that richie had ever seen- and beverly was still crying.  
And then he looked at eddie.  
Eddie was looking at him, both smiling and crying, and richie just couldn't help himself. He surged forward to kiss the boy once more, to which eddie reciprocated immediately, deepening the kiss even further. This one wasn't like their first. That one was a sweet and innocent goodbye kiss- where as this one was deep and full of passion. With the sound of the crowd cheering still in the background, richie pulled away and shouted at eddie,  
"I love you!"  
"What?" Eddie replied.  
"I love you!"  
And they kissed again. And again. And again.

_______ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if this wasn't quite what you expected, but I tried my best!


End file.
